Waking Up Alone
by LovesEternalFlame912
Summary: Letty's POV of her waking up alone after Dom left her in the DR
1. Chapter 1

Letty woke up to the sun shining in her face and groaned as she stretched out and reached her hand out to touch Dom's only to come up empty.

Her eyes immediately opened and she hopped up out of bed looking out the bedroom door.

"Dom?" she said.

She got up her feet touching the hardwood floor as she walked out the bedroom and down the hall.

"Dom where are you, this isn't funny."

Letty saw Dom's car gone from the front of the house.

"Shit" Letty ran to the bedroom and picked up her clothes from the floor and when she got up a flash hit her in the eye and she looked over to see the cross necklace on top of a pile of cash she dropped the clothes and walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed taking the necklace.

She sat there and stared at the silver cross.

This was not just your usual Cross it was a symbol of something

_It was Dom's 19__th__ birthday his first birthday since being released from Lompoc and Mia was throwing him a birthday party with the crew and people from the races._

_Letty paced back and forth in her room as she stared at the tiny rectangular box on her bed._

_Dom and Letty weren't officially a couple but he was her friend and you do give friends presents on their birthday._

"_Come on Letty it's just a necklace." Letty said to herself sitting on the edge if the bed rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans._

_A knock on the door caused her to jump._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Hey Beautiful it's time to cut the cake." Leon's voice came from the other side of the door._

"_Yeah I'll be right down."_

_Letty walked out the door without the present._

_Hours later she was working on her car when she heard someone walk into the garage._

"_Was this a present for me?"_

_Letty looked up to see Dom holding his gift in his hand._

_Letty dropped the wrench and walked over a little angry._

"_Why were you in my room?"_

"_I was looking for you and I saw this instead then I came looking for you."_

_Letty looked at Dom._

"_Yeah it's a present it's not much just something I thought you might like."_

_Dom noticed how nervous Letty looked and opened the gift unveiling a silver cross._

"_I saw it at the mall a few weeks again and I don't know something just told me to get it for you, So Happy Birthday Dom." Letty said._

_Dom placed the box on top of Letty's hood and took the cross out of the box putting it on over his black tank top._

"_Thank you Letty."_

"_You're Welcome."_

_Dom pulled Letty into a hug, and when they broke apart he pulled her into a kiss._

_And from that night on it was Dom and Letty._

Letty spotted a white piece of paper on top of the cash with her name on it, she picked it up and opened it.

**Letty,**

**If you're reading this it means you are awake and have seen this, I know you have a lot of questions but I need you to understand something no matter how this make look to you I did this to protect you.**

**Han told me the cops were getting hungrier and I know you said you didn't care because we were "Ride or Die." But I couldn't live with myself if you were thrown into jail for the crimes that I committed.**

**Not to sound cheesy but marrying you was the best decision on a very long list of bad ones I have made.**

**Knowing you right now you are probably angry and want to kill me and that is fair but I hope one day you can maybe forgive me and when all this is cleared up we can be together finally.**

**I left the necklace and plenty of money for you to get back home and take care of yourself and Mia and please take care of each other I need to know that my wife and sister are okay. **

**Walking away right now is the only choice I have right now, I know you are angry and I'm sorry it has to be this way but it does a Husband has to protect his family, that's what my father told me when I was younger and I am doing what I have to do to protect my sister and my wife.**

**It's still weird using the word wife but that is what you are and I'll be back for you I just need some time, time to clear up the mess I made and once it is all clear I'll be back for you just please take care of yourself Let.**

**I love you,**

**Dom **

Letty looked at the necklace and flashed back to a few nights ago when their life was perfect.

_Dom carried Letty Bridal style into the house._

"_Seriously Dom you don't have to do this."_

"_Isn't this what every real normal married couple do after they are married couple do?"_

"_I wouldn't classify us as a normal."_

_Dom put Letty on the ground her white dress almost making him trip._

_Letty laughed as she looked up at Dom and smiled._

"_I really cannot believe we just got married."_

"_You're officially a Toretto now… Letty Torreto"_

"_Hey Hey Letty Ortiz-Torreto"_

"_Oh I like the sound of that."_

_Dom kissed his new wife which only picked up speed and intensity as Letty walked backwards into their bedroom._

Letty got off the bed and threw a glass mug against the wall.

"You son of a bitch." She screamed. "You promised we would stay together."

Letty Ortiz wasn't a woman who cried but in that instance she was so vulnerable she slid to the floor the cross necklace and broke down the sliver cross wrapped in her hand.

"_Where ever you go I'll follow, and if you die, I die."_

"_Ride or Die Remember?"_

"_We'll figure this out we always do."_

The past seventy two hours flashed in Letty's mind as she picked herself up and grabbed her phone.

She called the directory and got the number she needed and sighed when she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Brian, It's Letty I need a favor, I'll meet you in LA in twelve hours we need to talk."

Letty hung up and started packing, she was on a mission.

A mission that would cause her more than what everything was worth.

"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N wow thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews they seriously made my day so I decided to write another scene from Dom's POV so I hope you like this one

"_Dom it's Letty, she's been murdered."_

Dom just stood there holding the phone, hoping that his knees wouldn't buckle under him.

"Dom? Dom?" are you there?" he heard Mia's voice call out.

"I'm here." He said fighting back tears "I have to go Mia."

"Dom…wait"

Dom hung up and walked back to his car his knees almost buckling from under him as he reached the hood of his car.

_Letty was dead._

He felt his chest tightened and felt like he couldn't breathe he closed the hood to his car and pulled off.

As he crossed the border he didn't care if he attracted cops because there was no way he would stop, not now not ever.

He drove up a hill and parked and got out the California sun blaring in his eyes as he put on a pair of sunglasses as he walked closer to the edge of the hill he felt his heart drop further in his chest.

As he looked over the edge right into the cemetery seeing Letty's funeral taking place.

It pained him not to be there, to be comforting Mia or for Mia to try to comfort him.

He spotted the endless cars and feds staking out the cemetery which was probably in case he showed up, he didn't want to get caught not yet, he still had work that needed to be done.

He was thankful the shades covered the tears that were threatening to spill over.

He remembered the last time he saw Letty, the night he did the most stupid thing in his life and left her while she was asleep like a man who only wanted a one night stand.

He also remembered what happened before that happened.

When Letty and he got married

"_You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto I'm going to die with you."_

She was right about one thing since she died all he wanted was to be dead along with her.

He didn't know how to live without her and didn't want to find out either.

"I'm so sorry Let, but I promise the son of a bitch that put you in there, I will do the same to him."

Dom walked away and got in his car.

As he pulled into his old neighborhood it was dark so he pulled over behind some trees a few blocks from his house and walked down a dark alley.

He hopped the fence that led him to his old home and hopped the fence walking towards the garage.

As he opened the door he immediately saw Mia walk in with a box.

He walked up behind her and saw the tears in her eyes as she turned and immediately hugged him.

He stood there for a moment just holding her can't believing how different she looked in such a period of time.

Mia pulled off of him "You shouldn't be here, they're staking the place out if they find you."

Dom immediately cut her off "They won't, come on look at you."

He looked at his sister who gave him a sad smile before looking at the garage when something caught his eye.

The Charger.

The one constant in his life besides his family was that car, it's that car he had his first accident in, the car that him and his father built, and the place where Letty and Dom first made love.

Dom walked over to it Mia's words going through his mind.

"It was weird, it was like she knew you were coming back."

Dom looked in the inside and his attention was caught by a gleam of light he looked over and saw the necklace hanging from the rear view mirror.

"I want to see the crash site." He said not even thinking.

Dom wasn't sure what he expected to get out of visiting the crash site, he wasn't looking for closure, he was hoping that this was all just a nightmare and he would wake up any second to Letty still being alive.

But the wake up never came.

He imagined what the accident must have looked like and it pained him to see Letty so scared.

And he vowed in that moment to make the people responsible pay.

He pulled up and Mia sat in the passenger seat, not knowing what to say, what you say to the man who lost the love of his life.

Mia was in pain as well she lost her mother, her father, Jessie, and now Letty who was more like a sister then a friend.

She asked him what he found back at the crash site and he went on about Nitro Meth.

She could tell just by the glazed look in his eyes.

He was lost.

He was Angry.

He wanted Revenge.

"Nothing you can do is going to bring her back Dom." Mia knew those words would sting but that was the cold hard truth.

Letty was gone.

"If I were Letty I would ask you know I would tell you to please let this go before it's too late."

Dom looked at her with pain filled eyes "It's already too late."

The next few days were a blur.

He found out Letty was running for a Cartel that was run by a man named Braga, he was almost captured by his onetime friend Brian O' Conner and found his way into Braga's circle.

"_To the woman we loved, and the ones we lost."_

Dom stopped himself before taking a sip as images flowed through his mind.

Dom walked around the party for a while before seeing men come off an elevator, he walked over unnoticed in the midst of all the dancing and loud music.

He hit the Garage button and went down opening the door when he reached his destination, he walked through the garage noticing the Gran Torino that was running Nitro Meth.

"**Letty's killer was here."**

Dom felt the muscles in his fist tighten but before he could do anything he was caught by Gisele.

After find out the owner of the Gran Torino and some harmless flirting, mostly on her part she asked Dom to describe his perfect woman.

He thought of the only perfect woman for him and said.

"It starts with the eyes. She's got to have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit, to the good in someone. 20% angel, 80% devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails."

Gisele got off the hood of the car "That doesn't sound anything like me."

"It ain't" Dom said giving her the cold hard truth.

Dom had been in Braga's circle for a day later when anger took over.

He finally had Fenix right where he wanted him, and now it was time for his plan to take action.

The drive to Mexico all he could think about was killing Fenix he never felt this angry since he blacked out and nearly killed the man he blamed for his father's death.

He hoped that if he blacked out this time he would actually kill Fenix.

It's what he deserved, an eye for an eye.

And haven't he was done with Fenix, Braga was next.

As he got out of the car after fiddling with the NOS tank he noticed Fenix bullying one of the drivers to the put that Fenix pointed a gun at the driver's head.

"Hey boss man." Dom said.

Fenix looked at Dom.

"What you say to me?"

"I said only pussies run Nitro meth."

"You looked under my hood?"

Fenix walked up to Dom angry.

"I'm talking to you, you got something on your mind?"

Dom looked at Fenix.

"Seventy Plymouth…her name was Letty... and some wrecked her car." Dom's voice almost breaking when Letty's name came out of it.

"I wrecked her car…do you remember her face huh?"

Dom looked at him, oh he remembered more than just her face he remembered her laugh, her attitude when someone told her what to do, the way she would only show her vulnerable side to those she loved, and he remembered everything.

"Because I don't last time I saw it was burning."

That line nearly made Dom jump ahead of his plan and kill Fenix right there but he kept his cool for Letty's sake.

"What you think about that?"

Dom looked at Fenix and smirked "I'm going to enjoy what happens next."

The next thing Dom knew cars were exploding, shots were being fired, people were running and he was fighting.

"Dom get in the fucking car now." Brian screamed.

Dom didn't trust Brian as far as he could throw him but right now they had the same mission to bring down Braga so he got in the car and they sped off to Dom's safe house after a quick phone call to Brian's boss.

Dom groaned as he sat down in the chair and Brian pulled out his phone.

About twenty minutes later Mia showed up to look at the wound.

"I'm going to clean it and stitch it up, it's going to hurt."

"I bet you're going to enjoy this." Dom said with a small smirk.

"A little."

Brian chuckled at that.

After Dinner Dom walked into the back room and sat down on the bed and picked up the box of letty's belongings.

The first thing he pulled out was a photo that was taken by Mia on one of their many Sunday Dinners.

Dom looked at it and put it down when his emotions started taken over.

He could hear Mia and Brian talking in the other room although he couldn't make out what they were saying he knew that Brian was most likely trying to make Mia understand why he betrayed them.

He opened the yellow envelope and pulled out Letty's phone.

Going through her call log he noticed she called one number a lot of times before she died a person called Boss.

He dialed the number and when he heard the phone go off in the other room it finally made sense.

He got off the bed walking to Brian.

After a short fight Dom lifted Brian off the ground and slammed him into it, as he was getting ready to punch Brian stopped him.

"She did it for you Dom."

Dom took a step back.

"She did for you."

Dom looked at Brian not knowing what he was saying.

"Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. SHE JUST WANTED YOU TO COME HOME!"

Dom looked at Mia who looked equally shocked then turn and left the room the tears that he were holding back finally spilling over, hearing Brian say he was sorry.

Dom stepped outside and walked over to his car pound his fist into before his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

He held his head in his hands and cried not caring it ruined his manly image or that his Alpha male car would be revoke but for the fact he lost the one woman that meant everything to him and he could blame no one but himself.

A few minutes later he felt a pair of arms envelop him as he continued to break down.

"It's ok let it out you don't have to be strong in front of me." Mia's soft voice said.

"It's my fault Mia."

"Hey don't say that, you know as well as I do this is not your fault."

"Jesus Christ Mia I left her In the middle of the night to protect her and look at the shit that happened, she's dead, she died trying to bring me back home and I am not supposed to believe this isn't my fault."

"Letty wouldn't want you to blame yourself as a matter of fact if she were here she would probably call you a little bitch baby and laugh."

"Well she's not here is she?"

"No she's not and it sucks and it's awful but like I said earlier nothing you can do is going to bring her back."

"I should've never left her." Dom said.

Mia sighed and comforted her big brother knowing nothing she could do would take the pain away.

The next twenty four hours flew by to the point Dom didn't know if it was a new day or the same one.

He waited until Dusk before he did the last thing he wanted to do before Mexico.

He looked around the cemetery seeing if he could see any unmarked federal agent cars or anyone looking for him, when he saw none he drove into the cemetery parked his car and walked up the hill his palm clasped over a white rose.

His heart sank deeper and deeper as he walked closer and closer to the grave, he placed the single white rose on the headstone before backing up a few steps from it.

_Dom and Letty walked on a secluded beach in the Dominican Republic, Letty trying not to trip over the long white dress that clung to her body._

_Letty stop as she watched the setting sun._

_Dom's arms immediately went around her and pulled her in for a kiss._

"_You are quite cheesy today you know that right?"_

"_How so?"_

"_Well we got married and now you are kissing me at sunset, what has gotten into you?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted you to realize that you're the only girl for me."_

"_Says the guy who was trying to get banged by the two skanks I saw him with when I got here, you do know now that we are married there is no more skanks right because if you even think about it I will totally trash you."_

"_You know you are very sexy when you get angry , I know its weird this marriage thing but I just wanted you to know that I'm serious because I don't ever want to lose you"_

_Letty looked at him._

"_Alright who are you and what have you done with Dom?" Letty said causing a roar of laughter to come out of Dom._

"_I meant what I said in there wherever you go I go and if we have a problem we'll deal with it together, and I promise that no matter how bad you screw up or how mad you make me that I will always be at your side and you will never lose me."_

_Letty grabbed the cross around Dom's neck "Because we ride or die together."_

_Dom grinned as he leaned in for a kiss." I love you Letty."_

Dom stood at the grave for a minute before looking off into the distance.

"This one is for you Let, one more ride."

Dom and Brian looked out over the city on top of the hill.

The cross wrapped tightly around Dom's fist, the jewels inside flickering in the sunlight.

Gisele drove up and gave them a piece of paper on how to get to Braga.

"_You must have loved her very much."_

Dom looked at her hoping to convey the words that he wanted to say to her.

"_You have no idea just how much."_

As Dom and Brian waited for Braga to walk through the Church, the candles in the church brought back the memories from the DR.

"_We have eternity in this moment."_

Brian saw Dom struggling and patted him on the shoulder.

"We're going to finish this for her Dom, Braga and Fenix won't get away I promise."

Dom looked at Brian "No they won't"

Then it was guns cocking. Cars chasing, bullets flying and wood breaking as Dom and Brian were being chased by Fenix and his men.

Dom came crashing through the urge to avenge his wife's death flashing in his mind as he got closer and closer to Fenix putting the gun at Brian.

As the car hit Fenix he felt a huge weight lift off his chest.

As he got out of the car, Brian told him to run again, he was tired of running and all running did was cost him in the end.

It was time he answered for his crimes for himself, for his family and most importantly for Letty.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi so this story was meant to be a two part but I've gotten reviews asking me to continue and I was wondering if anyone would enjoy me doing both dom and letty's pov's from fast five to furious 7.

Let me know what you guys think and thank you so much for reading!

Katie. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N so I have rewritten this chapter so many times I've lost count it just never felt right enough to post till now, now I know this will be a little more dramatic for F&amp;F standards but I always wanted more Dom and Vin interaction and Dom/Mia interacting in Fast Five so I hope you all enjoy.

After Dom's speech about how family was important and the toast everyone broke apart and went in their separate directions.

Dom looked around and saw all his "Family." mingling with each other, he realized that even though they were together about to be more richer than any one of them could ever dream of but he still felt a piece missing maybe because there would always be a piece missing.

**Letty.**

Dom turned and walked back to his car hoping that working on it would ease the pain and ache that just surged in his chest.

He looked down at the engine and sighed before grabbing his wrench.

"I miss her too." A gruff voice said causing him to look up to see Vince standing there.

"Who?"

"Letty." Vince said "I saw your face out there it was the same look you gave when I mentioned her before during her fight"

Vince started walking towards him "You know Letty she was the only girl who didn't deal with my bullshit she was always calling me out when I was being dick and even though I towered over her she never backed down and I knew that she was right." Vince chuckled "She was always right."

Vince walked away from the car and punched the top of the tool chest. "I should've been there, if I had gone undercover with her this would have never happened." Vince turned and looked at Dom "I didn't even get to say goodbye, she was my best female friend I couldn't even say goodbye much less go to her funeral."

"I had to stand on top of a hill looking down at it" Dom said lowly.

"Look man I'm sorry for throwing her death in your face earlier I was just mad that our whole family was dismantled and I needed someone to blame and I shouldn't have brought her up, what happened to her was not your fault."

"It kind of was, I left her alone, I thought she was safer away from me, I didn't want her in jail Vince those two years I did in Lompoc were the worst of my life and I didn't want that for her, she deserved a better life than that, but then she just went undercover to bring me back and to clear my name and she paid the ultimate price for it, that is how much she loved me, so in a way it is my fault."

"Bullshit man the only reason Letty is gone is because that punk ass bitch murdered her, it is HIS fault and you made sure he paid for it, Letty didn't die because of you and if she were here she would most likely kick your ass for saying that and acting like a little bitch."

Dom looked up at Vince who was smirking and chuckled "Yeah you're I just miss her man."

"I know that we all know that but we're family and were get through this man for Letty."

##

After his talk with Vince Dom went back into the main room and saw everyone talking and wondered where Mia was when he didn't see her.

"Yo Brian where's my sister?"

"She went out on the balcony a few minutes ago said she needed some air, I was just about to check on her."

"Nah I'll go find her." Dom said putting his Corona down on the table before walking to the balcony doors.

When he opened them he saw Mia holding on to the railing her head bowed down and it looked like she was shaking as he stepped closer he heard her sobs and rushed over.

"Hey, hey" he said pulling her away from the railing and into and embrace "What's wrong?"

Mia backed away slowly while wiping the tears off her face she walked over to the chair and sat down and was soon followed by Dom.

"Maybe it's the Hormones but your speech in there it really got me thinking about our family and then I remembered the ones who aren't here, Mom, Dad, and Jesse, Leon and …..And Let…." She stopped before she completed the name before she started crying again

Dom rubbed comforting circles on her back and repeated "its okay." Over and over.

"You know when I found out I was going to have a baby for a second I thought I have to tell Letty and then it hit me that I can never tell her because she isn't here, when we were younger we would talk about having kids, she always knew I would have them said I had all the best qualities it would take to be a mom, and all I wanted to do was to tell her she was going to be an Aunt…well no necessarily an Aunt because you two weren't married but my child would have called her Aunt Letty any way because she was my best friend, my sister and He took her away from me, he took her away from our family, from you It's not fair." She said.

Dom sighed before extended his hand to grab hers "Mia I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else."

"What?"

Dom walked over to a nearby chair and sat down looking Mia in the eye "Letty and I got married."

He watched his sister's face contort in confusion "What?" she said.

"When we were in the Dominican Republic we got married, it was a spur of the moment thing but it was by far the greatest moment of my life."

"Dom….she was your wife." Mia said fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah and then I left her three days into our honeymoon, some husband I am, I thought when I left her that I would find her one day when the heat died down, I knew she would be pissed at me and rightfully so, but I had every intention of making it up to her, and maybe down the road have a few kids of our own."

"I never knew you wanted kids."

"I always wanted kids, Letty was the one who was skeptical but I think deep down she wanted it too at least I had hoped."

"You can still have that Dom….Kids."

"The only person I could see that future with is gone, it's all an unreachable dream now but I know Letty is probably up there with Jesse, Mom and Dad watching over us and this kid." Dom said placing his hand on Mia's still flat stomach "Is going to know all about his Aunt Letty and how he has the most bad ass Guardian Angel looking out for him."

Mia chuckled "Bad Ass indeed."

Dom stood up and walked to the balcony looking up to the night time sky holding the cross necklace that meant more than he could ever say hoping that Letty knew how much she was loved and missed.


End file.
